Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heavy duty pneumatic tire that delivers low fuel consumption while maintaining wet performance.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H06-008711 discloses a heavy duty pneumatic tire including a tread portion with a plurality of tread blocks that are divided circumferentially extending main grooves and a plurality of lateral grooves. In order to improve fuel efficiency of the tire described above, it is well known to reduce groove widths of the main grooves and the lateral grooves so that the tread pattern rigidity may be enhanced.
However, such a pneumatic tire having grooves with narrow widths tends to have disadvantage of low wet performance.